User blog:Cupcake Zombie/V.I.P Notice!
Hiya guys,Holly here! I am here to announce that our Admin,Sweet Eve might be slightly inactive for a while,since her laptop has broken and needs some repairing before she can be fully active again. I have been asked by her that I need to look out for the Wiki,while her laptop is getting sorted out.So,if you need anything please ask me for assitance and I will see what I can do to help you out (keep in mind,I cannot access any Admin powers,extras or anything only Admins can do) since I am not an Admin (plus,I am not as whizzy as Eve XD) Also,guys please''' remember (apologizes for bold writing I just want to make this loud and clear XDDD) *Just because Eve is inactive and me (without Admin powers) is been put on duty to look after this Wiki,doesn't mean you can get away with things you cannot when Eve is fully active. *Same rules apply as '''ALWAYS. *I cannot do Admin-y stuff (as said above) I can help you with certain things though. *Remember,Eve has her tablet...which means she can still block sock puppets,trolls and vandals.So,do not worry if anybody is concered about that. :D *If anybody misbehaves in any hour of any day at all,I will be Eve's messenger and I will tell her. *I hope you enjoy having me as your mini Wiki sitter. XD Update! (Wed. 10 Sep 2014) It has been confirmed that due to other reasons (her tablet is not going to be in her hands for a while),our Wiki Admin Sweet Eve is going to be inactive for 1 month or so.So,yep...that means you are stuck with me for longer than expected.So,that is pretty much it,right now.I am also contacting the other Admin who is inactive on this Wiki,but active on other Wikis.So,just because Eve is going to struggle blocking people,that does not mean trouble can strike that easily,because another Admin is going to be sticking around.Thank you! Update! (Thurs. 11 Sep 2014) Eve is going to be departing from this Wiki tomorrow.She is in our hands,until then.So,please remember to respect her as much as possible today,but...this is the thing,you see? something is bugging me,the fact today is the day before our Admin is leaving us for a while and somebody has ALREADY been a pest to her.I will not mention any names.I want to repeat I do not want this sort of thing happening,again.This User has been blocked,which what will happen to anybody who misbehaves.So,please remember to be sensible and if you spot somebody not following the rules,report to me at once.Thank you! Update! (Fri. 12 Sep 2014) Hiya again,guys! Eve has now sadly departed for her 1 month or so off of this Wiki.So,are you ready for a fresh month? XD I hope so! Also,I have got a couple of brand new points to make: *Sugarrushfan2 and Esquilo30 are also mini Wiki sitters along with me. :3 So,please feel completely welcome to ask ANY of the three of us for help. *Esquilo30 is now in charge of the chat as stated in this blog post here: link *That is all for now folks! :3 Bye guys,and stay safe! :D Category:Blog posts